


Comfort in the Night

by hunter139



Category: Child's Play/Chucky (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Post-Child's Play 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter139/pseuds/hunter139
Summary: After the events with Chucky at the Kent Military School, Andy finds comfort in the arms of Kristen De Silva.
Relationships: Andy Barclay/Kristen De Silva





	Comfort in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is something I decided to write on a whim and something I've been holding onto for a while. This story takes place post Child's Play 3, in case it wasn't obvious.

Andy woke up in a cold sweat, as the last of his nightmare faded away. Groaning, he buried his face in his hands, holding back the bad memories. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't escape how much Chucky had ruined his life.

"Are you okay?"

That was when he remembered where he was and who was also in the room with him, cuddled against him. Kristen De Silva looked at Andy with tired eyes, causing the boy to sigh.

"Yeah. Just a nightmare." He shook his head. "Sorry for waking you."

It had been three weeks since the events at Kent Military academy. Andy Barclay had been let off the hook when evidence came to light that he was not responsible for the deaths that had taken place there. Kristen De Silva had been discharged from the hospital as well, having healed up from being shot in the leg.

When the two of them had met up again, she had demanded an explanation. Andy couldn't hold back anymore and broke down, telling her everything. How Chucky came to be in his life, how he had pinned his murders on Andy, ever since he was a child.

She had simply sat with him there in the hotel room that had been rented for her, listening to his story and holding him as he bared his soul to her. It sounded unbelievable, but after seeing everything for herself, she knew that Andy wasn't making this up.

She had offered to let him spend the night here, and while Andy was initially reluctant, he had eventually agreed, with Kristen insisting that he sleep properly in the bed. The two of them had fallen asleep huddled together, which meant that Andy's sudden movements had broken Kristen from her own slumber.

"It's alright." Kristen sat on the bed next to him, wide awake now. "I think I know something that might cheer you up."

With a sly smile, she wrapped her arms around his neck, while his automatically went to her waist. Pulling his lips to hers, she kissed him deeply, her tongue pressing into his mouth, causing them both to moan. The passion of her kisses was setting him on fire, and when they broke apart, Andy had a pretty good idea of what she was planning.

His suspicions were confirmed when she pulled her shirt off, revealing her bra-clad breasts. Quickly, Andy broke apart to take his own shirt off, pulling his pants off as she did the same.

Clad in only their underwear now, she pushed him back towards the bed, straddling his waist and moaning in pleasure as his erection made contact, but simultaneously groaning at the clothing barriers that remained between them.

He reached around her back and undid the clasp, freeing her breasts from their confines. Pulling her closer, Andy kissed her deeply, tongues desperately battling for control before Andy broke off abruptly and started planting kisses down her jawline and neck until he reached her breasts.

Kristen gasped as his mouth wrapped around her breast, nibbling and sucking at her nipple while one of his hands massaged her other breast. She writhed under his unskilled but effective touch, moaning at the sensations as his free hand drifted down towards her underwear, brushing against her nub. Andy froze when she let out a choked scream. His hand brushed against her clit again, and she whimpered in pleasure.

At that, Andy lifted Kristen up, before turning around and gently depositing her on the bed. Gingerly, he slipped his fingers under the band of her underwear and pulled them down, as a long trail of her readiness coated the garment.

He slipped his fingers into the slit, brushing against the small nub, to her delight. Moving his hands up to her breasts, Andy let his mouth take over, kissing at her lips and sticking her tongue into the center, brushing against her clit.

Instinctively, her legs wrapped around his head, trapping him between her thighs. With nothing else to do now, Andy continued to kiss and suck on her slit, while his hands continued their massage on her breasts. Kristen lay back on the bed, her hands grasping the sheets as she rode out the sensations Andy was filling her with, bucking her hips and gasping and moaning at his assault.

Soon, his mouth reached her clitoris, and he began treating it as he had her breasts earlier; swirling his tongue around and gently nibbling at it. Her screams became louder and louder as a result.

"Oh my god, Andy!" Kristen screamed as he gently nipped on her nub, her thighs relaxing while coating Andy's face with her essence.

She shuddered as she released her fluid, Andy lapping it up and seeking to make it last for her. Eventually she relaxed, as Andy came up to her and kissed her. Kristen tasted herself on his lips and moaned, pushing him back and pulling at his boxers. With an understanding look, Andy stood up and pulled down his shorts, his erection springing free from its confines.

With no barriers between them anymore, Kristen spread her legs wide, offering herself completely to Andy. She wanted him, needed him. She desperately wanted to feel him inside of her. He positioned his cock between her legs, but he hesitated above the entrance, looking at her with concern.

"What is it?"

"Are you sure about this?" Andy asked hesitantly.

"I've never been so sure of anything." Kristen whispered. "Please take me, Andy."

With those words, Andy nodded, pulling her into a deep kiss as he slowly lowered himself down into her. There was a silken burning slide and Kristen cried out in pain and bliss. Andy kept as still as possible, feeling the tightness around him as her walls adjusted to his mass.

The next time he shifted, she moaned in bliss, implicitly giving him permission to continue. He withdrew himself almost to the tip, and thrust into her powerfully. Then he did it again, and again. She moaned and gasped at the sensation, pulling him in for another kiss as her legs wrapped around his ass.

"Faster." She begged, her eyes rolled back in raw pleasure.

Andy didn't need to be told twice; he increased the tempo, sweat dripping down his face and chest as he exerted himself to please both of them. She felt so wonderful and for once in his life, he wasn't afraid any more. Soon he was on the verge of losing control.

"Kristen," He gasped. "I'm about to-"

"Don't stop, Andy." She begged, bucking against him and allowing him to get a deeper angle. "I'm so close. Come with me."

He increased the frequency of his movements, desperately ready for release. After two more thrusts, he lost control, unleashing stream upon stream of semen into her womb. She bucked against him, screaming in joy as she came, writhing against him.

Trembling, Andy pulled himself out, and lay at her side, panting heavily from the exertion. Kristen was the same, her breaths mesmerizing him as he stared at her, just taking in how beautiful she was.

"That was... wow."

"No kidding."

She turned to face him, and the two of them just got lost in each other's eyes. They lay there for a while, just resting as they caught their breath. Then, she captured his lips, moaning into the kiss as their tongues danced together again.

"Ready for round two?" He asked playfully. She smirked.

"Always. But this time, I get to be on top." Smiling, Andy rolled onto his back, allowing Kristen to gently stroke his cock, which sprang to life in her hands.

Straddling him again, Kristen didn't waste any time, pulling herself down and moaning in bliss as his cock pierced her sex. Hearts racing, the two of them rocked back and forth, their cries of joy growing louder and louder. She moaned at Andy's thrusts, as he reached up and palmed her breasts, her hands on his to keep them in place. Their thighs were now coated with a thick viscous liquid combined from both of their essences.

"Andy, please don't stop."

In response, Andy increased the rate of his thrusts, causing Kristen to arch her back and rubbing her hips against his. His groans became louder as his hands left her breasts and wrapped around her ass, while her own hands continued to mash her breasts.

"Oh god, Kristen. I love you!" Andy screamed.

After five more thrusts, she fell apart, screaming Andy's name in heavenly bliss as her muscles clenched around him. Her orgasm set off his and he screamed her name as she collapsed on top of him.

"I love you too, Andy." She whispered, as she lay at his side.

Running his fingers through her hair, Kristen just lay there with her, basking in the afterglow as exhaustion crept up on her. Andy fell asleep soon after she did, a smile on his face as he did. For once the nightmares kept away.


End file.
